Saving Roxas
by Nephiliam
Summary: Axel knew something was about to happen in the Organization. His only goal was to keep his beloved safe. AkuRoku. T


**My third AkuRoku story. Yays. I think this one is kinda sad though...**

**Summary: **Axel knew something was about to happen in the Organization. His only goal was to keep his beloved safe. AkuRoku.

**Rating**: T

* * *

><p><em><span>For You, My Love<span>_

Axel's eyebrows got closer together as he crossed his arms and thought about how to keep his Roxas safe. He had overheard Xemnas talking about how _things _were about to happen within the Organization. The only thing Axel actually understood was that these _things _weren't going to be _good _things. The red head didn't care if the Organization was torn to shreds and he became a Dusk; but he wasn't going to let anything happen to his precious lover.

He needed to get Roxas out.

...

Roxas sat on Axel's bed, eyes closed, enjoying the music that played in the room. Axel was out on some mission that day, and Roxas knew he had the best sound system in the castle - save Demyx but he wasn't going anywhere _near _that train wreck. The blond boy leaned backwards and sighed; legs hanging off the sides of the bed and arms spread wide. _Come back soon, Axel_, he thought lazily to himself. _I'm so _bored.

As if on cue black tendrils appeared in the center of the room, carrying Axel. Roxas didn't open his eyes; he hadn't heard anything. The music was too loud. Axel eyed the resting boy with a pain in his chest. _Now or never_, he encouraged himself. Slowly, he unzipped his cloak and discarded it near the bed.

Axel stalked to the bed and nudged Roxas's leg. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked, voice hard.

Roxas opened his eyes and watched the angry red head carefully. "Relaxing, obviously," he said, smoothing his face into a sly grin. "Would you like to join me?"

"Get up," Axel demanded harshly. Roxas sat up but didn't move further.

"Long mission?"

"Get out."

Roxas's eyes widened. "No mission could be bad enough to kick _me _out - what's wrong with you?"

Without answering Axel stalked to his sound system, clicking off the blaring music. He didn't turn. "Get out," he repeated sourly. The red head's heart snapped in half with every word._ Snap.  
><em>

"No. Tell me what's wrong." Axel heard the boy stand and come closer.

"Stay away from me!" Axel suddenly yelled, freezing Roxas in his path. _Cracakel_.

It was silent for a moment as Roxas decided what to do. "Axel..." he finally mumbled. "What's up with you?"

"I don't love you anymore." _And crumble. _Tears threatened the man, but he stayed strong. "I'd be better off if you'd just disappear."

"Seriously, Axel?" Roxas glared, his fists balling as his heart thudded painfully in his chest. "Why? What could I have possibly done to you-"

"I just don't love you," Axel said, feeling his throat start to constrict. "Actually, scratch that, I _never _loved you."

"Say it to my face then!" the boy cried. Axel painted a cool grin on his face as he turned to Roxas. Axel almost gave up when he saw Roxas's red and teary face. There was just so much pain...Axel wondered how he could possilbly continue. _It's for his own good_, Axel thought. _Just get it over with._

Axel snorted. "You know when I told you you were the first? My _only _love? I lied. Of course I lied. I lied to get into your head and your bed," _fucking rhymer. _"Actually, you're just one of many. I can't count on all my fingers how many people I've actually fucked."

Roxas's voice caught in his throat. "It doesn't matter how many; it's whats _now _that counts-"

"Only the _now _that you're talking about doesn't really exist because _I don't love you_."

Roxas broke. Axel could literally see every ounce of strength drain from his eyes and posture. Roxas slumped. "_Fine_," he whispered before walking out the door and back to his room.

Axel broke down in tears, falling onto his bed, wishing he'd just die.

...

As Roxas walked down the empty street he passed Axel, who was leaning so casually against the wall. Roxas walked by, though Axel's voice stopped him.

"So you're abandoning the Organization?" he asked. "How could you?" Axel was giddy that his plan had succeeded, that Roxas was going to be safe, but he needed to be sure that the boy was gone. Axel had to see it with his own eyes.

"Why did the keyblade choose me?" That wasn't the reason, Roxas knew, but he wouldn't let Axel win. "Besides, nobody is going to miss me anyways."

And he walked away.

...

Axel watched him disappear. "That's not true..._I'd miss you_."

* * *

><p><strong>Sad huh? Ugh. Please review. <strong>


End file.
